


This Wasn't the First Time

by Nix501st



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Begging, Consensual, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, bottom!Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix501st/pseuds/Nix501st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shamelessly self-indulgent PWP of Beat and Joshua going at it like animals. It is a gift for my tumblr role play partner. I should probably also specify here that Beat is older in this while Joshua remains the timeless immortal we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't the First Time

This wasn’t the first time that Beat had been forcefully shoved into Joshua’s bed, and it wasn’t likely to be the last. This also wasn’t the first time that he’d looked up and seen Joshua crawling over him, and looking down over him, licking his lips. The gaze of the Composer burnt and Beat couldn’t help but feel heat crawling over his skin. Joshua had set every nerve of his on fire, feeling as if they shot delicious electricity throughout his whole body—and, oh damn, was he purring like an animal?!

Not even bothering to think about this (or the fact that Beat was also growling like an animal), Beat reached up and pulled Joshua more firmly onto him, rolling them so that Joshua was the one that was pinned to the bed and Beat was straddling him. Normally, Beat would have gloated over this, but not now. Now he just smashed his lips against the Composer’s.

He was extremely satisfied to hear a muffled moan come from the other’s lips, and shoved his tongue through the opening Joshua’s parted lips had created. Immediately, he was met with resistance as Joshua’s tongue fought against his. Beat couldn’t help but shiver in excitement as he felt Joshua’s nails dig into his back, raking down his spine in a way that made him arch against the god of Shibuya.

Without breaking the kiss, Beat grabbed Joshua’s hands and pinned them above the boy’s head. He didn’t miss the small gasp that was elicited from the Composer’s lips and the sound of it had him grinning. Apparently, Joshua felt the curve of his lips for a moment later he received a small nip to the tongue.

Letting out a sound that Beat would later refuse to admit that he’d even made, he retreated and with that came Joshua. Beat could feel his cock swell as, despite the fact that Beat had Joshua pinned, Joshua was the one frenching him now. And he couldn’t help but moan into it and now he could feel Joshua’s mouth curling up into what was undoubtedly a smirk.

Eventually, and Beat hadn’t even tried to keep track of how much time had passed, the two broke apart. They were panting and leering lustfully at each other. Of course, Joshua was the first to speak (as he often was in any scenario).

“My, my Beat,” he hummed, shamelessly staring down at the lump in Beat’s pants. “Aren’t you excited. You’re already so hard for me after only kissing?”

If Beat was embarrassed by Joshua’s words, he didn’t show it. Instead, he proceeded to grind his stiff member against Joshua’s. The Composer moaned loudly, taken off-guard momentarily. However, he was soon grinding back and both of them were moaning.

At that point, Beat was beginning to find the fact that Shibuya’s Composer was wearing clothes to be almost offensive. So, while continuing to dry hump Joshua, Beat released his hands and went to unbuttoning his top. Given that Beat was too focused on wanting to fuck Joshua’s brains out, he was doing this rather clumsily.

It certainly didn’t help that the moment he’d released Joshua’s hands, they had gone to rubbing his throbbing erection through his pants.

“Fuck...” Beat moaned, dragging the word out for longer than necessary. “Joshua... you’re makin’ it harder t’—”

“Oh, I most certainly am making things hard... aren’t I?” Joshua smirked as he rubbed the tight bulge in Beat’s pants, groaning quietly as he moved against Beat. “Having trouble, dear?”

Beat shook his head, having managed to undo most of the buttons by now. “Move your hands,” Beat grunted, pushing them to the side so he could undo the rest of them. Joshua giggled and rolled the two of them so that Joshua was on top of Beat... and in-between his legs.

“You should know better than to straddle me, Beat. Doesn’t it always end up this way?” Joshua purred, one of his hands squeezing Beat’s hip, his thumb massaging it. Beat moaned at that, letting out a gasp when Joshua’s cold hands went under his shirt.

“H-hey!” Beat exclaimed, goosebumps collecting on his stomach and rippling over the rest of him.

Joshua said nothing to him, only pulled up his jersey and red shirt (Beat had ditched his chain necklace and hat as soon as they’d gone inside), making sure to brush his hands along the now bumpy skin. Beat squirmed beneath him and couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Dude, that tickles!”

Of course, Beat didn’t miss the way that Joshua’s eyes softened momentarily, the way that his smirk melted into a smile. The lapse in his arrogant expression lasted only a few moments, for Joshua had decided to lean down and start sucking on the skater boy’s neck, in a spot that would make it impossible to hide the resulting hickey with anything other than a turtleneck.

“Joshua,” Beat moaned, keeping his arms at his sides stubbornly. It was a game they played, try and break Beat’s control over himself until Beat was clinging to the Composer, desperate for any kind of pleasure that Joshua would give him.

Beat almost never won this game.

And then, suddenly Joshua was making his way down, sucking on Beat’s chest and abs, licking and nipping occasionally. He pulled back his hand from rubbing Beat’s hip and moved it to grasp his inner thigh, sending a jolt of electricity up Beat’s spine. Beat let out another loud moan as Joshua began rubbing over the pants, a little annoyed that the sensation was dulled by the material between them. He tried to ignore the fact that it was almost unbearably tight at this point.

It was almost like he could sense what Beat needed, for Joshua looked up at him, eyes flashing as their eyes met. And then, Joshua spoke.

“Tell me what you want.”

Joshua wanted him to say it? Beat shook his head lightly, a tiny bit of an embarrassed flush coming over him. Joshua giggled softly and began stroking Beat through his pants. “Aw, Beat, you know it isn’t that much fun unless I know what to do, right? It’s hard to believe I can still embarrass you after all those... other things we’ve done.”

Beat was moaning quietly at the stimulation, grinding his crotch up against Joshua’s hand. “Y-yeah, well...” Beat still couldn’t think of what to say, so instead he wrapped his legs around the Composer and flipped them over again. Joshua’s eyes went wide with surprise briefly, before he let out a short laugh. A laugh that was soon muffled by Beat’s hungry kisses.

Joshua kissed him back with the same fervor, tangling a hand into Beat’s messy hair, his other hand moving from Beat’s member to start caressing his ass. Beat moaned and, seeing that as an invitation, Joshua invaded his mouth once more.

This presented an opportunity for Beat and he moved his hand to unfinish undoing Joshua’s shirt buttons and broke this kiss, pulling Joshua up to a sitting position. The Composer allowed the material to slide down his body, off of him. He tossed the shirt to the side and Beat quickly went to undoing Joshua’s pants. He could feel Joshua smirking at him, that damned smirk that sent him spiraling into feeling horny and defensive and needy all at once.  

Joshua helped him remove his pants, giggling when Beat hooked his thumb into Joshua’s boxers to pull those down as well. Beat couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement when he heard Joshua sigh as his member was freed.

However, before he could do anything to the swelled appendage, Joshua had rolled them over again, pinning Beat’s arms above his head with a strength that Beat forgot that Joshua had. Then, he released Beat and moved to the side of him. Beat tried to sit up to see what he was doing, but found that he couldn’t move his arms. It wasn’t that he had no feeling there... they were just pinned in place by an unseen force.

“Joshua...” Beat said, uncertainty leaking into his voice. Joshua looked over at him and reached out to stroke Beat’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Joshua smirked at him, making Beat feel a little bit better. Joshua always knew what he was doing, and that fact alone relaxed Beat more. Turning his head, he saw Joshua open a drawer next to the bed and rummage around inside it, pulling out a bottle of lube. Beat’s breath hitched at the sight of it. “See?”

“Yeah,” Beat breathed, watching Joshua set it down next to him.

“Now,” Joshua started, moving his hand over the rim of Beat’s pants, “tell me what you want.”

Beat was silent, mulling over this and turning his head away. “Fuck, Josh... jus’... jus’ take ‘em off...”

“Say please. And this time, tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Beat’s head snapped back to look at the Composer, a slight frown on him now. However, he couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing down to stare at Joshua’s erection. Of course, Joshua noticed where Beat was looking and adjusted so that he could have a better view of his enlarged cock. “I know you like what you see, but staring like that will make me blush.”

Beat looked up and saw Joshua looking at him almost expectantly. The tightness in Beat’s pants was making him uncomfortable now, and he really just wanted his pants off at the moment. What was the harm in telling him? Beat shoved his ego aside and finally muttered.

“P-please... take off my pants, Joshua...”

Beat didn’t miss the hungry look that Joshua was suddenly giving him, almost like Beat had said the sexiest thing in the world. Beat felt like the sexiest thing in the world at that moment too, so, he decided it to do it again. He squirmed against the invisible force holding his arms up and moaned. “Joshuaaa... please...” 

Before he could say anything else, Joshua was kissing him and his hands were unbuttoning his pants and—slowly sliding them (and his boxers) off? Beat moaned as the material slid down his legs, freeing his hardened cock that was already dripping with precum.

Beat was kissing him back and then Joshua was invading his mouth, forcing his tongue over everything. Suddenly he could feel his legs being spread apart and another moan left his lips. Joshua was tracing the skin just around his cock—teasing him and it almost hurt how hard he was right now. Beat tried to ignore the way he was suddenly bucking up against Joshua, whining and trying to get his hand to fucking touch his dick already!

But Joshua evaded each time, pressing his thumb against Beat’s perineum as Beat bucked against it. Joshua expertly massaged that area, earning another loud moan from the skater.

“Oh fuck...!” Beat groaned because he hadn’t seen when Joshua had opened the bottle of lube but he could certainly feel two of the Composer’s fingers—coated in it—pushing into him. It always felt strange, being filled up like that, but Beat was used the feeling because the frequency of their fucking, and it no longer bothered him so much. It definitely didn’t bother him when Joshua started pumping those fingers, scissoring him to stretch him out.

At the same time, Joshua continued to tease the area around Beat’s cock and Beat was forced to keep still, keep from writhing because Joshua’s fingers were pumping him and he had to relax. He clenched his hands, gripping the sheets tightly to try and funnel all of his tension through that.

It didn’t take that much time for Beat to become prepared for Joshua, since it hadn’t been too long since their last escapade. Joshua flipped Beat onto his side and settled behind him. He grabbed one of Beat’s legs, hooking it back over his hip so that he was spread wide open. Beat’s arms were still pinned above his head, but the invisible force had allowed Beat’s position to be adjusted without creating any discomfort.

And then Joshua squeezed his hip with his hand, a non-verbal cue that Joshua was about to enter him.

Beat gritted his teeth as Joshua slowly slid inside, moaning in the back of his throat as he was filled up a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him. Joshua was moaning too, and one arm was suddenly wrapped around his torso from behind. Now that Joshua’s throbbing dick was all the way in, he placed kisses on Beat’s shoulder and the back of his neck.

Joshua always took it slow at first, it never mattered how riled up he was.

“Relax, Beat,” Joshua murmured into his ear, nuzzling to the back of his neck. The arm wrapped around him shifted so that Joshua was rubbing his long fingers around his chest. Beat let out a shuddering breath at the sparks that seemed to flow whenever Joshua touched him and did as he was told. He took one deep breath, held it for a second, then exhaled.

“Just like that, good.”

Beat could feel the smile on Joshua’s lips as they pressed into the back of his neck again. And then he was moving. For someone who didn’t like to work up a sweat, Joshua was amazing at it when it came to sex.

It wasn’t long before Joshua was slamming into him, making smacking sounds that could only come from skin slapping against skin. Beat arched against the binds and moaned at the feeling of Joshua reaching deeper and deeper into him. But it still wasn’t enough! His dick hadn’t received any direct stimulation at all and it was killing him! He was so hard that Beat could have sworn he was in physical pain.

“Fuck! Joshua!” Beat moaned, squirming against the invisible force again, but to no avail. Joshua was holding onto him tightly now, ramming his throbbing cock into him harder, making hot, breathy moans against him.

Remembering that Joshua reacted to begging, Beat let out a desperate cry of “Oh fuck, Joshua, please...! Please, please... fuckin’... Joshuaaa! Touch me! Please, oh god!”

If it were possible for Joshua to get rougher in that position, Beat was sure that he would have.

Which was why Beat was taken by complete surprise when Joshua stopped moving altogether.

“Wha-what are you doin’...?!” Beat started to grind himself up against Joshua, causing them both to moan, and causing Joshua to almost pull out all the way. “Ngh...! J-Joshua...!”

“Beg for it again,” Joshua’s breath was heavy in Beat’s ear, “and this time be specific. Touch you where? How fast? How hard?” Joshua’s voice was practically a growl, something Beat had never heard before. And it sent fire and ice rolling through his body simultaneously.

Beat was quiet for a few seconds, panting, imagining the look on Joshua’s face at this moment. Apparently, Joshua didn’t want him to just imagine it, for Joshua pulled out all the way and rolled Beat onto his back, making him squirm in dissatisfaction at the emptiness he felt in the wake of Joshua’s hard cock.

Seeing the lustful fire in the Composer’s burning gaze awoke something in Beat, and he let out a low moan at seeing it. Beat felt like the sexual tension would break him apart if he didn’t do something. And just like that, a dam was broken and the words spilled forth from Beat’s lips.

“Just touch my dick already! Jus’... jus’ please touch my dick, Joshua, please! Fast an’ hard, please I need you to touch my dick! I need you in me, d-damn it...! I need you t’... to fuck me hard again, oh my god, Joshua...!” Beat was practically pining for Joshua, and not with just his words. He was writhing beneath him and panting and moaning and he would be damned if he wasn’t loving this. He never thought he would be loving something as humiliating at this, but he was so far beyond caring at this point. All he wanted was the pleasure and Joshua.

“Good boy, good boy, Beat,” Joshua moaned, leering down at him and grabbing his dick, running his thumb over his head in a motion that was both satisfying and teasing. His pace was so slow it wasn’t enough! Of course, Beat voiced those concerns, but all he earned was strained giggle as Joshua pushed his legs up, hooking them around his shoulders and sliding back into Beat.

This time the pace was slow, taunting Beat until he was nothing but a panting mess and his entire world was nothing but Joshua and heat and strained, unsatisfied pleasure. Joshua’s fucking was hard, but slow with Beat rolling his hips in rhythm only on instinct. Sometimes Beat would speed up just so that Joshua might as well, but the Composer was excellent at keeping his slow and methodical pace.

Beat wasn’t even sure if he was still begging; but maybe he was, since his mouth was opening and he was moving his lips.

Joshua kept this up until Beat felt a heat in his lower abdomen. And then he was louder, more violent in his bucking up against Joshua. He needed him so bad he thought he would probably explode... he needed to explode.

“You’re close...” Joshua grunted and all Beat could do in return was nod and look up at him desperately. Joshua smirked and came to a complete stop, deep inside Beat. Beat let out a loud, breathless moan at that.

“No, no, no...! Don’t stop, Joshua... please don’t stop, oh god, oh god...!” Beat begged, staring up at him with eyes that only conveyed desperation and lust. “I need it...! I’m so close!”

“I know...” Joshua moaned in response. “Now cling to me.” And with that, Joshua snapped his fingers and the invisible force that had pinned Beat’s arms down above his head were gone. But before Beat could even react to that, Joshua was pounding into him, hard and fast. His hand was almost violently stroking his cock and Beat didn’t even think.

Beat cried out loudly and wrapped his arms around the god of Shibuya. clinging to Joshua like he was the only thing that mattered. At the moment, that was exactly what Joshua was. Beat saw stars and galaxies as he came—hard—all over himself and Joshua. But Joshua wasn’t done yet and he kept pounding up into Beat and this was the most pleasure that Beat had ever been in.

It wasn’t long until Joshua came too, moaning words in a language that Beat couldn’t understand. Beat felt a warm liquid fill him up seconds before Joshua collapsed on top of him, pulling out after he did so. However, Joshua was only resting for a few seconds before he sat up again.

Beat grinned at him, still panting, and noticed that Joshua’s hair was damp with sweat and plastered to his head, lacking the usual volume. Beat would have sat up too, if he hadn’t thought that his ass would be a tad too sore to do that.

“Eugh... let’s get cleaned up before we engage in any post-coitus cuddling,” Joshua wrinkled his nose at the white liquid that had collected on the bed. “I refuse to allow any stains... Beat, are you going to let go of me?” Now Joshua sounded more amused than anything.

“Nope,” Beat replied, grinning up at Joshua and rolling so that Joshua was right next to him on the bed.

“Beeeeeat, I need to get this cleaned up, you know,” Joshua pouted at him, batting his eyelashes demurely.

“Later. Cuddles now.”

Joshua laughed and nuzzled their noses together for a moment. “It will just take a moment, Beat, you big bear.”

Beat huffed and grumbled unintelligibly under his breath, but released Joshua nonetheless. And... Joshua was right, it didn’t take too long, because before long, Joshua was falling back onto the bed next to the skater boy.

Beat wordlessly wrapped his arms around the Composer, and felt Joshua hugging him back. A head was nuzzled under Beat’s chin and Beat felt his eyes drifting closed.

“Mmmmm... night, Joshua... love you...”

“I love you too, Beat.”


End file.
